


Ice Cream

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merrikat, Sickfic, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompt: Ice Cream + MerrikatHow many ways are there to sell Oreo ice cream? Too many for Jack's fevered brain to justify.





	Ice Cream

Jack was staring into the freezer that held all the ice cream in the grocery store. Seriously, how many different ways was there to sell Oreo ice cream? He frowned, sniffling a bit.

“Jay?” Zack walked up to him, the basket in his hand full of soup, tissues, cold medicine and tea.

“Mm?” Jack looked at him with glazed eyes, Zack chuckled softly and took his hand pulling the guitarist way from the freezer section.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

“I want some ice cream…” Jack pouted before coughing into his jacket.

“Soup first, then I’ll get you some ice cream.”

“Promise?” Jack sniffled, then sneezed into his sleeve.

“I promise.” Zack took them through the self checkout then steered the coughing man towards the car.

When they got back to Jack’s apartment, Zack ordered him to lie down on the couch. The bassist covered him in blankets, then pressed a hand to Jack’s forehead.

“Your fever is getting a bit worse…”

“I’m cold, Zee…” Jack sniffled, coughing into the blanket. Zack smiled softly and tucked him under one more blanket.

“I’ll make you some soup and tea--”

“I want ice cream.” Jack whined again.

“I thought you said you were cold?” Zack grinned lightly.

Jack couldn’t argue that so he just coughed into the blanket again.

“Here, babe.” Zack murmured, putting two nyquil tablets in his hand and a cup of water.

“I don’t like that stuff, Zacky, it makes me feel stupid…” He tried to hand the cold medicine back to his boyfriend.

“I know, Jay, but it’ll help you sleep.”

“I want ice cream.” He croaked, still refusing to take the medicine.

“Take the medicine, love, then soup, then ice cream.” Jack whined a bit at Zacks instructions but finally swallowed the two blue pills with a chaser of water and a shudder.

Zack ran his fingers through Jack’s dual-toned hair, taking the cup of water from him. “I’m going to go make you the soup, okay? You stay here and watch Nightmare.” Jack hummed in response, coughing into the blanket once more.

Zack was in the kitchen, warming up some chicken noodle soup on the stove, they were Disney Princess noodles, Jack’s favorite. His heart tugged as he heard Jack fight through a coughing fit.

“You okay, baby?” Zack went back into the living room to find the couch empty. “Jack?” The bathroom door was closed, he pressed his ear to it to hear Jack vomiting. “Oh, shit.” He rushed in, knelt next to his boyfriend, rubbing his back, soothing him as the guitarist retched.

“I-I couldn’t stop coughing.” Jack whimpered after his gagging finally ceased. “I-I’m sorry--”

“Shh, shh, don’t be sorry, love, you couldn’t help it… Oh, no, sweetheart, don’t cry…” He helped Jack up, setting him on the edge of the tub, and wet a hand towel to dab his face. Jack sniffled, rubbing the tears in his eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the couch.” He took Jack’s hand, hoisting him up, taking him back to the makeshift bed in the living room. Once he had Jack under the blankets, he brought him the hot soup and another round of medicine since Jack lost the first one.

“Thank you, Zack,” Jack sipped lightly at the soup, humming softly as the hot soup soothed his raw throat.

“Anything for you, Jack.” He sat at Jack’s feet, lightly rubbing his shins and knees. “Still cold?”

“A little, the puking made me heat up.” He let out a bitter chuckle, continuing to eat his soup.

“Your stomach hurt?” Zack asked quietly, noticing how slowly Jack was eating.

“No, but I don’t want to give it a reason to.” Jack muttered against the rim of the soup mug. Zack rubbed his sick boyfriend’s shins lightly, glad to see the soup was at least giving him a break from the harsh cough. Zack got comfortable on the couch, letting Jack prop his legs on the bassist’s lap. Jack whined when Zack made him take more medicine after finishing the soup, but once he did, it took effect quickly, Jack’s eyes drooping, and his coughing stopped.

“Sleepy, love?” Zack whispered, running his fingers over Jack’s legs still.

“Mm… I wan’ ‘scream.” Jack murmured half asleep.

“Take a nap first.” Zack soothed, tucking Jack in under the blankets.

“Mm…” was all Jack could muster before the medicine took hold and knocked him out.

Zack spent his time with Jack on the couch texting Rian and Alex in their group chat, watching some football, scrolling through his social media.

‘ _ How’s he doing?’ _ Alex, 3:48pm.

‘ _ Coughed ‘til he puked, keeping an eye on his fever, not as bad as it was earlier. Poor thing nearly worked himself to death.’ _ Zack, 3:50pm.

‘ _ Jack’s so lucky to have such a nice mom like you.’  _ Rian, 3:51pm.

‘ _ Excuse me, I’m his wife, not his mother.’ _ Zack, 3:51pm. He sent it with a wide grin.

‘ _ Bitch, we all know Jack is  **your** wife. I’ve seen him wear that weird lace apron he has when he makes you dinner.’ _ Alex, 3:53pm. Zack had to stifle his laughter to keep from waking his sick Jack.

‘ _ It’s my favorite thing he owns.’ _ Zack, 3:54pm.

‘ _ Gross.’ _ Rian 3:54pm.

‘ _ I’m never letting you guys host dinner ever again.’ _ Alex 3:54pm.

‘ _ Don’t kinkshame me.’  _ Zack, 3:55pm.

Zack was shaking with laughter, Jack stirred, whining lightly.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Zack said through his grin, he reached over and fixed Jack’s blanket.

“I wan’ you t’ cuddle me.” Jack mumbled, reaching an arm blindly for Zack.

Zack chuckled and set down his phone, obliging his sick boyfriend’s wish, he adjusted them on the couch so Jack was pressed into his chest, head tucked under his chin.

“Better?” Zack asked quietly, rubbing Jack’s back.

“Mm…” Was all the sick guitarist could muster.

“Good.” Zack kissed Jack’s forehead, glad to feel the fever was nearly gone, giving Jack just a bit of extra heat on his skin.

Zack drifted in and out of sleep while his boyfriend slept against him on the couch. He woke up without Jack’s weight on him, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around for his sick Jack.

“Jay?” He went to the bathroom to find it empty, then to Jack’s bedroom- also empty. “Jackie, where are you, babe?” He finally made it to the kitchen to find Jack sat on the floor, leaning against the fridge, a spoonful of ice cream almost all the way in his mouth, the open container in his lap. Zack couldn’t help but chuckle as those sick-glazed eyes froze on him, like a child who had been caught red-handed.

“‘Wanted some ‘scream, Zee…” Jack slurred, the cold medicine in his system making him a bit stoned.

“I know baby, but now you’ve gone and contaminated the entire tub.” He teased, walking over to Jack, kneeling down in front of him. Jack pouted and looked at the tub of ice cream before shoving the oversized scoop into his mouth. Zack glanced into the tub to see it was practically empty, so he allowed Jack to continue to eat the frozen treat. When he was done, Zack helped him up and took him back to the couch, letting Jack cuddle close to him.

“Thank you, Zack.” Jack mumbled against his boyfriend’s shirt.

“For what, baby?” Zack was rubbing his back, closing his eyes for another nap. He was trying not to think about how Jack’s harsh cold would probably be his own soon. And as much as he loved Jack, the boy was not good with sick people.

“For the ice cream.” He muttered, kissing Zack’s shoulder before sighing and drifting off to sleep. Zack smiled, holding him close.

“You’re welcome for the ice cream.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send a me prompt and ship!


End file.
